LEB:PC:Narvala ir'Sarhain (drothgery)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=weapon |Power Description=Attack: +7 vs. AC; Hit: 1d8 + 2 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Channel Divinity: Narvala can use only one channel divinity power per encounter. Target: Each undead creature in blast; Attack: +10 vs. Will; Hit: 2d10 + 7 radiant damage. Narvala pushes the target 2 squares, and it is dazed until the end of her next turn.; Miss: Half damage. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Ranged 10; Attack: +10 vs. Reflex; Hit: 1d8 + 7 radiant damage, and Narvala slides the target 1 square. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10; Target: Each creature in burst; Attack: +10 vs. Fortitude; Hit: 5 radiant damage, and the target is slowed until the end of Narvala's next turn. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10; Target: Each creature in burst; Attack: +10 vs. Reflex; Hit: 1d6 + 7 lightning damage. Whenever the target makes an opportunity attack before the end of Narvala's next turn, the target takes 3 lightning damage. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Close blast 3; Target: Each enemy in blast; Attack: +10 vs. Fortitude; Hit: 2d6 + 7 thunder damage and Narvala pushes the target 3 squares (Covenant of Preservation) }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Fire, Radiant |Power Description=Ranged 10; Attack: +10 vs. Reflex; Hit: 1d10 + 7 fire damage, and ongoing 10 fire damage (save ends).; Miss: Half damage, and ongoing 5 fire damage (save ends). }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords= |Power Description= Area: wall 5 within 10 squares Effect: Narvala conjures a wall of divine energy. The wall is 1 square high, and last until the end of her next turn. While within the wall, any ally gains a +1 power bonus to AC, and each ally who starts his or her turn within the wall gains 5 temporary hit points. Sustain Minor: The wall persists. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement |Power Description= Area burst 1 within 10; Target: Each creature in burst; Attack: +10 vs. Reflex; Hit: 2d8 + 7 damage, and the target is slowed until the end of Narvala's next turn. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Fire, Radiant |Power Description=Area burst 2 within 10; Target: Each enemy in burst; Attack: +10 vs. Reflex; Hit: 1d6 + 7 force damage, and target is immobized (save ends).; Miss: Half damage, and target is slowed until the end of Narvala's next turn. }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Lawful Good |Languages=Common, Draconic |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=11 (+0) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=16 (+3) |Wisdom=20 (+5) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Intimidate +7, Religion +10, Insight +14, History +10, Arcana +10 |Feats=Ritual Caster, Coordinated Explosion, Action Surge, Distant Advantage, Toughness |Equipment=Ritual Book, Defensive Staff +2, Veteran's Leather Armor +1, Cloak of Distortion +1, Adventurer's Kit, Everburning Torch, Holy Symbol, Identification Papers, with Portrait, Tent, Travel Papers, Potion of Healing (heroic tier) (2); 91 gp 8 sp |Rituals=Hand of Fate, Create Holy Water, Undead Ward}} Character Information Background Narvala was born at her family's estates near Flamekeep, a scion of noble line that had been sending its second children to the Church for over a century before Thrane became a theocracy. Though Narvala could easily have chosen to serve in a cloistered order, or to learn to channel the Flame's power solely to heal, faith and patriotism compelled her to learn how to channel divine power to counter the arcane arts of Thrane's enemies and the Flame's. The eighteen-year old girl she'd been when those powers were invested in her had seen little difference between the two. Fortunately, she was assigned to Rave Askarda's company. The sacrosanct learned quickly that his newest junior officer was insightful, mentally quick, and possessed a command of the Flame's magic that few so young ever did. He also knew, though, that for all her talent, she was an idealistic young noblewoman, and no matter what the best of officers might do -- and Askarda was one of the best -- the reality of war was often ugly. Still, their company prospered, despite grumblings among the ranks about their overly pious sacrosanct and his new favorite girl, and grumblings from other quarters that Askarda lacked the zealotry necessary to win the war. They did win battles, though, and before the Day of Mourning she was sacrosanct of what had been Rave's company, while Rave commanded the whole flame. And Rave's flame, or even just her company, were often sent to clean up after military actions had createtd political messes; Rave -- and Narvala -- had acquired a reputation for being fair to all sides, if most definitely working for Thrane's best interests. As it happened, she was on a rare home leave on the Day of Mourning, visiting her family before her company's next assignment. Appearance Narvala is a little taller than average, slender, pale, with raven-black hair, blue eyes, and aristocratic features. Everything she wears or carries seems to be of excellent quality, albeit done in simple, Flamic styles. She always wears a silver medallion with the symbol of the Silver Flame engraved on it. Age: 28 Gender: Female Height: 5' 8" Weight: 140 lbs. Personality Alignment: Lawful Good Narvala is in many ways everything a champion of the Silver Flame should be. Pious, unflinching in combating evil, and with true compassion for those less fortunate than she. Her impatience with anything other than open and honest dealings sometimes gets her in trouble, though it's not wise to assume that her unwillingness to practice deceit means she is an easy mark. She is not; in fact, she's an excellent judge of people and of battlefield conditions. Hooks * Narvala is very strongly tied to Jaela Daran's faction in the Church heirarchy, and quite unpopular with High Cardinal Krozen's supporters. The more junior miitiant Flamists, though, are reluctant to publicly criticize her due to her battlefield successes. * Someone who fought with or against her could bear a personal grudge, perhaps for being too late, perhaps for failing to sufficiently punish a hated enemy, or perhaps for 'letting' another commander pilage an area before she arrived or after she left * Rave Askarda was her military mentor and a close friend; he could be in trouble do to church intrigue, or due to trying to help someone that he perhaps should not have Kicker * Narvala left active military service after the Treaty of Thronehold. Having little patience with the church hierarchy, she decided to seek opportunities to confront evil more directly. Mini Stat-block sblock=Narvalacolor=SiennabNarvala/b/color—Female Human Invoker 5 Initiative: +2, Passive Perception: 17, Passive Insight: 24 AC: 18, Fort: 16, Reflex: 19, Will: 21; (ranged attacks from >5 sq take a -1 penalty) — Speed: 6 HP: 42/42, Bloodied: 21, Surge: 10, Surges left: 6/6; Action Points: 1, Second Wind: Not Used Powers - color=#44AA44Sun Strike Grasping Shards Vanguard's Lightning/color color=#AA2255Forceful Denunciation Chains of Carceri/color color=#BBBBBBPurging Flame Wall of Light Grasping Chains of the Justicar/color color=#AA2255Rebuke Undead Preserver's Rebuke /color color=#E9822APotion of Healing/color /sblock D&DI Summary = Created Using Wizards of the Coast D&D Character Builder = Narvala ir'Sarhain, level 5 Human, Invoker Build: Preserving Invoker Divine Covenant: Covenant of Preservation Background: Commissioned Officer (+2 to Insight) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 10, Con 11, Dex 10, Int 16, Wis 20, Cha 10. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 10, Con 11, Dex 10, Int 15, Wis 17, Cha 10. AC: 18 Fort: 16 Reflex: 19 Will: 21 HP: 42 Surges: 6 Surge Value: 10 TRAINED SKILLS Intimidate +7, Religion +10, Insight +14, History +10, Arcana +10 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics +2, Bluff +2, Diplomacy +2, Dungeoneering +7, Endurance +2, Heal +7, Nature +7, Perception +7, Stealth +2, Streetwise +2, Thievery +2, Athletics +2 FEATS Invoker: Ritual Caster Human: Coordinated Explosion Level 1: Action Surge Level 2: Distant Advantage Level 4: Toughness Feat User Choice: Weapon Expertise (Staff) Feat User Choice: Implement Expertise (staff) POWERS Bonus At-Will Power: Sun Strike Invoker at-will 1: Grasping Shards Invoker at-will 1: Vanguard's Lightning Invoker encounter 1: Forceful Denunciation Invoker daily 1: Purging Flame Invoker utility 2: Wall of Light Invoker encounter 3: Chains of Carceri Invoker daily 5: Grasping Chains of the Justiciar ITEMS Ritual Book, Defensive Staff +2, Veteran's Leather Armor +1, Cloak of Distortion +1, Adventurer's Kit, Everburning Torch, Holy Symbol, Identification Papers, with Portrait, Tent, Travel Papers, Potion of Healing (heroic tier) (2) RITUALS Hand of Fate, Create Holy Water, Undead Ward = Copy to Clipboard and Press the Import Button on the Summary Tab = Equipment Coins: 91.8gp Encumbrance: 75lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: None (trained in insight) Health Surges per day: 6 (6 class, +0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Human * +2 to one ability score of your choice * Languages: Choice of one language, Common * Human Defense Bonuses: +1 to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will defenses. * Bonus At-Will Power: You know one extra 1st level at-will attack power from your class. * Bonus Feat: You gain a bonus feat at 1st level. You must meet the feat’s prerequisites. * Bonus Skill: You gain training in one additional skill from your class skill list. * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Invoker (PH2) * Channel Divinity: Use a channel divinity power once per encounter. * Divine Covenant - Covenant of Preservation: Gain the Covenant of Preservation Channel Divinity Power * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. Once per day, Narvala can use the Hand of Fate ritual without expending components. Feats * Invoker: Ritual Caster * Human: Coordinated Explosion (PH2) * 1st: Action Surge * 2nd: Distant Advantage (PH2) * 4th: Toughness Background Commissioned Officer (EPG): +2 to Insight. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Draconic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold - 15 gp adventurer's kit - 50 gp everburning Torch - 10 gp holy symbol (Silver Flame) - 5 gp identification papers w/ portrait - 10 gp tent - 2 sp travel papers w/ portrait -100 gp 2 X potion of healing (heroic tier) -130 gp ritual book for Undead Ward ritual -------- 91 gp 8 sp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Veteran's Leather Armor +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+2 ** Cloak of Distortion +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Defensive Staff +2 XP * 3750 XP from starting at level 4 * 1472 XP from Stormcrow Tor on 12/9/2009 * 350 XP from exchanging two Reward Points Total XP: 5572 Reward Points * 3 Reward Points from Stormcrow Tor on 12/9/2009; 2 exchanged immediate for XP Changes * 2009/08/14: Created * 2009/08/21: First approval, added mini-sheet and D&Di summary * 2010/01/06: First approval for level 5 Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approval from EvolutionKB Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *Summary - Rebuke UNdead - should be +10 vs will for 2d10+7 damage (gets bumped at lvl 5) Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved Status Status: Approved as 5th level character with 5572 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved_Characters Category:LEB:Thrane Category:LEB:Human Category:LEB:Invoker Category:LEB:Silver Flame